Rainy Night
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: On a rainy night, two dragons confess their feelings to each other.


The agony, the pain, the corruption and the brutal pain of being the Dark Masters puppet had brought too many painful memories too Cynder for what she did and done. Being corrupted by the darkness was just too much for her; whenever she would go to sleep she would hear the screams of the people she killed with her own claws. Just hearing the screams wakes her up from the nightmares that she had to go through.

"_I can hear the screams…looking at the fear in their eyes, right before they're about die; why did fate had to bring me to what I was" _

A loud boom interrupted her thoughts as she turned around and looked to see that it was raining outside.

Walking outside onto the balcony of her room, she could feel the rain hit against her scales. Just listening to the rain and thunder made her at ease, since it was the only thing to take her mind off things. She lied down on the concrete of her balcony and closed her eyes as she started to think about yesterdays events.

Spyro and her had just defeated the dark master, Malafor, a dragon that wanted to destroy the world by creating a new one. Eventually, they were able to defeat Malafor and save the world despite the fact that Spyro was able to destroy Malafor was with Cynders help and not only that, just before Spyro use his powers to restore the world back together, Cynder confesses her feelings to him just before a bright light would envelope both of them.

She knew they would both die together, but that didn't matter since Spyro was the only person she trusted. But for some strange reason, the two of them didn't as they somehow woke up in a large field somewhere in Avalar.

To Cynder, she was glad that her and Spyro were both alive. She doesn't know how they survive, but was glad that they were both given a second chance to live. She would use that chance to redeem herself for the things she did when she was under the dark masters' control.

"_Malafor gone, I'm free from his control, the world is saved and I owe it all too you Spyro, thank you" _

She then drifted off to sleep with one thing still on her mind…ever since she confess her feeling to Spyro, does he feel the same for her.

* * *

Somewhere else in Warfang

Spyro was outside in the rain looking at his own reflection in a fountain. He was the only one outside while all the other citizens in Warfang were either asleep or just somewhere on sentinel duty because the city held Dragons and moles.

_I love you_

Those three words were stuck in Spyro mind, he still remembers Cynder saying those three words just before he restored the world back together.

"_Cynder"_

The purple dragon didn't know what to think; Cynder was all that he could think of. He remembers battling her other self at the convexity before breaking the dark masters' curse. He was quite surprisingly shock that when he saw her true self, that she was a young dragon just like him. She wasn't evil; she was just being used by the dark master. He managed to escape the convexity world just in time with Cynder in tow.

Right after that, he started to get feelings for her but manage to keep them hidden until Cynder confessed her feelings to him just before he restored the planet back together. She was the only other friend he had besides Sparx.

"_And now, I need to show her my feelings"_

He flapped his wings on his back and flew through the rain.

* * *

Cynder just tossed back and forth until she woke up.

"_Those dreams again…people dieing by me as I kill them…why these memories can't just go away?"_

Suddenly, she heard her name get called out by someone that she recognized.

"_Spyro"_

She looked up and saw the purple dragon coming down close to her until he landed on all fours.

"Spyro, what are you doing up…shouldn't you be sleeping"

"I…I can't"

"Why?" she tilted her a little.

Spyro looked straight at her "because, Cynder I want to tell you something that I've been keeping from you when I actually first met the real you...not the other Cynder that was evil and was trying to free the dark master from the Convexity world" he got closer to her to look directly into her eyes.

Cynder can feel something within her that was starting to feel like that she wanted to be with Spyro "what is it that you want to tell me?" she got closer to him with only a little space between the two dragons.

"Ever since I broke your curse…I've started to like you and as I went to go rescue you from Gaul that was trying to bring back Malafor…I've…s-started t-to l-love f-for y-you all the way t-to defeating malafor and s-saving the pl-planet," he was starting to get a little embarrassed by being this close to Cynder "a-and when…y-you, confessed your f-feelings to me…I…I k-knew that you were really more than…a…a friend to me" he looked down at the concrete

Cynder took in everything Spyro said about her and she couldn't be more happy.

"So…you love me?"

The purple dragon nodded his as he looked up at her "yes, I've always loved you with all my heart…and I want to be there for you…to protect you"

"Really" Cynder eyes widen as she was started to get the need to love the purple dragon right now.

"Yes Cynder…I want to protect and love you at the same time"

She was so happy that spyro wanted to be with her; it made her so happy that she leapt at Spyro, knocked him onto his back and passionately kissed him while feeling the rain against her scales.

Spyro accepted this and returned the kiss.

The two dragons stayed outside all night in the rain loving each other to no end.

They were so happy to be together and nothing was ever going to drive them apart, since they were both given a second chance to live in the aftermath of the war they fought through.


End file.
